Coming to terms
by Zosi
Summary: Hayner comes to terms with the passing of a loved one. Short one shot.


**I'm sorry. Really really sorry. A lot of things have been going on and I haven't had much time for any writing... Or maybe the fact I don't do it enough also helps fuel the mini fire I have started.**

**Any way I still don't know my way around this place and I'm working on the fourth chapter of that one story that got thrown in the background while life decide to have her way with me. **

**I don't own anything and this was drawn from a few key points in my life during the last few months. Enjoy.**

* * *

"I LOOOOVEEEE YOOOOUUUUU!"

I screamed it as loud as I could until my voice was hoarse and my lungs ached for air. I don't know if my voice ever carried to him but I hoped with all my being that he would receive my declaration of love. The wind whipped through my hair as the rain pelted down on my face. I could feel the cold stings of pain with every droplet hitting my bare skin. I shivered as I stood upon the clock tower.

As the rain worsened, the ache in my heart began to get worse with every passing minute until I couldn't hold in my tears anymore. That was the breaking point when I couldn't hold it in anymore. So I stood there upon the clock tower and cried. Cried and unleashed every emotion I felt for the bastard. Anger.

Pain.

Happiness.

Sorrow.

Confusion.

And most of all, Love.

I don't know how long I was up there but the moment the rain started to die down I could help but break into a small giggle fit.

"You always were one for morbid humor eh?"

I wiped my eyes which will no doubt be swollen when I wake up tomorrow. It didn't really matter that the storm was now getting worse after a few minutes of calm. I couldn't really feel much at the moment since I was completely numb and stopped shivering a few minutes ago.

Something heavy and warm... a coat, was being draped around my shoulders as a pair of two strong arms encircled me from behind.

A kiss to my cheek.

"How are you holding up?"

"Ok I guess... I finally told him."

"Did he say anything back?"

"No."

"Well... Do you think he heard you?"

"I don't know."

There they were again. These tears. I can't stop crying. I sniffled, (I will deny it to my grave) and heaved a sigh. I didn't realize I could become so tired so fast. Then there was breath on my ear, moist and warm and ticklish as that deep voice whispered to me, "I heard you. And I'd like to say that I love you, too."

I couldn't help but smile and lightly elbow the idiot in the ribs. "Well thank you but it wasn't directed to you."

"Then let's just say that I'm answering you in his place. Because I know that's what he would tell you."

He was right.

Seifer was right.

Even though I didn't really get to know my grandfather much during my life, I know I loved him. And regardless of his absence I'm glad I'm finally able to start letting go.

"Thanks Seifer. I love you."

"I know. Now lets get off this clock tower. It's fucking freezing and even though you don't have any balls I don't want to freeze mine off."

"Oh fuck you!" I punched him in the arm halfheartedly and tugged my boyfriend's coat tighter around my frame, shivering and smiling.

"Is that an offer?"

"If you make me hot cocoa."

"Before or after." Seifer's grin became more of a smirk now. That idiot. That loveable idiot. My loveable idiot.

I heaved a sigh and walked towards him and on reflex his arms encircled me once again. Breathing in his scent I exhaled a soft, "Before."

"Alright. Lets get us home. You're freezing."

And with that Seifer led us home where he made us some hot cocoa. You can imagine what happened afterwords. I fell asleep in his arms. Every once in a while I could feel a hand brushing my cheek when half awake. It would only be later that I discovered it was my lovable idiot wiping away every single tear from my dreams of my grandfather.

* * *

**Well a quick explanation. Around this time last year my grandfather died. And as the months kept continuing more family members have been claimed by good ol' Grim. I was listening to that wonderful vocaloid song, Last night good night sung by Kaito and this was quickly born and somehow my grandfather sneaked in there. It wasn't written with anything in mind in the beginning but I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
